


Starcrossed: Guarded Hearts

by MxIcePhoenyx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Fluff, Humans are space orcs, Multi, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, space, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxIcePhoenyx/pseuds/MxIcePhoenyx
Summary: 10 years ago, aliens made the first open contact with Earth. Darnell Thomas (Or Dee as he's known to his friends) was only 5 at the time, but from that moment forward, he was determined to explore space.Fortunately for him, he's been selected to join the crew of some diplomatic researchers in order to help bring humanity into the intergalactic union.But when a mission goes wrong and the crew find themselves captured, Dee starts to have feelings for one of the guards, the only Human employed by this intergalactic Tyrant...
Kudos: 3





	Starcrossed: Guarded Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I really like the "Humans are Space Orcs" concept on Tumblr, and it inspired me to write this, any ideas from there will be credited to their original posters (If I can find them)

For 5 years, Darnell Thomas had lived a fairly average life, his family were neither rich nor poor, and his parents loved and cared for him like all good parents do.

There's a concept called the Butterfly Effect, it's a term used to describe how one small event can have a huge impact later down the line. Darnell doesn't know it yet, but that day as he sits in his chair, legs swinging as he practices his writing ends up starting him on his path.

The TV set is on, tuned in to one of the news stations, Darnell can't remember which one, but it doesn't matter, they were all reporting the same thing. Earth had finally made contact with an alien species, the world finally had tangible proof that they were not alone. 

He knows what an alien is, of course he does, they're in his Saturday morning cartoons! but that's not what interests him, after all, those shows always focused on the fun adventures and cool spaceships.

Wait didn't his parents buy him a book about space? it must be in his room somewhere... Yes, that book would help him, Darnell had decided that he was going to become an astronaut, and that meant he would need to know things about space!

**Author's Note:**

> Is now the time to mention that I wrote this at 2AM?


End file.
